


You're not that handsome...

by LovingAlex



Series: Loving Arts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Don't Judge Me, Fan Comics, Fanart, Funny, Inspired by TikTok, Insults, M/M, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Short & Sweet, TikTok, it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: Harry tries to compliment Draco, but it backfires...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Loving Arts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	You're not that handsome...

**Author's Note:**

> :P

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop laughing at this sound on Tik Tok... I'll be making more comics inspired by tik tok sounds, so beware XD


End file.
